The electric parking brake device of this type is described in, for example, the following Patent Literature 1. A parking brake switch is actuated and operated to make it possible to drive an electric actuator forward and to make it possible to drive a parking lever from a return position to an operating position (more specifically, to set a parking brake in an operating state (lock state)). When the parking brake switch is operated to be released to make it possible to reversely drive the electric actuator and to make it possible to drive the parking lever from the operating position to the return position (more specifically, to set the parking brake in a release state (release state)).